Frieza's Counterattack - Another Super Saiyan?
This is the fifth chapter of the What-If story: Saiyan-Made Warrior Red - The Twisted Universe Frieza's Counterattack - Another Super Saiyan? About one week after Vegeta's accident in the chamber, Gohan was studying until he began to sense something that made him feel a bit uneasy. He decided to ring his friends and gather them together. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Raditz and Red were contacted, and Piccolo, Nail and Vegeta came along for the trip too. It was like a small reunion. On arriving, Gohan found that Piccolo and Nail had become stronger, along with everyone else and Raditz had finally changed his old Saiyan look for a new Earth look. He had new clothes that Bulma had given him which consisted of black jeans and a navy blue shirt covered by a grey jacket and had also had a haircut, which was already growing back somewhat. Vegeta had donned a brand new Saiyan armour that Bulma had designed specifically for battling. Once all were there, Gohan explained why he'd gathered everyone. "I've been sensing something weird ever since this morning," he said to the others, "If you take your time to sense it, you'd notice too." Vegeta was the first to realise why Gohan's suspicion was raised about the energy he could sense. "What!?" he shouted, "I-it can't be..!" "So... I was right?" said Gohan. "What is it?" asked Yamcha, "something bad?" "Oh, you haven't a clue..." said Vegeta, "It's Frieza! He's alive!" Everyone in the group was shocked to hear this. "What!?" shouted Piccolo, "How's that possible? Goku defeated him, Red said so!" "And besides," put-in Raditz, "Even if Kakarot spared Frieza's life, surely the Planet's explosion would have dealt with him!?" "I don't like this..." said Nail, as he managed to sense Frieza's energy, "Frieza's very much alive, and he's even stronger than before..." Sure enough, Frieza was alive. He was currently circling around Planet Earth, wondering where to strike first. Back on Planet Namek, Frieza was left to die by Goku, and he was blown to pieces in the explosion. But Frieza's father wasn't too far away from Planet Namek when he found half of Frieza's body slowly floating around the planet's debris. He ordered him to be brought into his ship and rebuilt. Thus, Frieza was revived, and was now partially mechanical. He and his father, King Cold were looking forward to causing havoc on Earth, but they soon received a confirmation from one of their soldiers. "A space pod has been located on one of our scanners," said the soldier. "Display it on-screen," spoke King Cold, "I want a full interior and exterior scan." The screen soon showed, and there in the space pod was Goku, staring dead ahead into the camera. "Well, it seems your Saiyan friend is almost home," said King Cold to Frieza. "Too bad we'll be getting there at least half an hour before him..." laughed Frieza, "We'll trash the place, and just think how he'll feel when he finds all of his friends have been destroyed!" Frieza looked on at Goku, and Goku's eyes seemed to stare right back at him, without fear, just as they had done one year ago. Frieza clenched his fists and exerted an electric red pulse from his body, blowing a hole in the side of his ship. A few weak soldiers couldn't take the pressure and got sucked out of the hole into space. "Stupid monkey..!" shouted Frieza, "You're as good as dead..!" Goku continued to look at Frieza and smiled menacingly, before shutting his eyes calmly. The camera cut out. Frieza's spaceship then set its course to land on Earth, very near to where Gohan and the others had gathered. Piccolo was watching the sky, Vegeta was sat waiting impatiently for Frieza to appear, and the others were standing around, wondering how Frieza had survived. All was quiet, until Piccolo suddenly shouted: "HE'S HERE!" Everyone looked to where Piccolo was staring, and surely enough, Frieza's spaceship flew slowly down to Earth, gliding along the ground and coming to a landing about a mile away from the gathered fighters. Everyone set off in pursuit of the ship, and soon settled in a spot near to where it landed. Frieza and his father stepped out onto the Planet, accompanied by about 20 of their soldiers. "So this is Planet Earth..." said Frieza, "Tsk... pathetic wasteland." "We could have easily destroyed the planet from space, Frieza," said King Cold, "So let's just get it over with right now." "A little bit of fun revenge would be nice, father..." tutted Frieza. Before Frieza had time to say anything else, a purple blur suddenly dashed around his soldiers. The blur then landed in front of them all - revealing a young man wielding a sword. He then placed his sword back into its case on his back. As the sword clicked back into place in its case, every one of Frieza's soldiers fell over dead. "W-what the..?" shouted Frieza, as he stared at the mysterious youth. "So..." said the young man, "You must be Frieza..." "I wouldn't tinker with me, boy," said Frieza, "You may end up getting hurt..." "I'll let you in on something," spoke the young man, "How about seeing what it's like to fight a real Super Saiyan? And I'm not talking about Goku..." "Tsk... You can't be a Super Saiyan..." laughed Frieza, "There are only two Super Saiyans in this universe." "Try me..." laughed the man, as he started to power up. Frieza then stopped laughing, and his father looked on with interest. The young man's power soon sky-rocketed and he revealed the true extent of his power. Watching the battle from afar, Gohan and the others felt the power of the unknown warrior. "That's got to be my dad!" said Gohan, "who else would try and take on Frieza alone?" Vegeta clenched his fists. "Kakarot? Could it be you?" he thought to himself, "It can't be! His power level could never reach this high, even if he IS a Super Saiyan!" The group then gathered closer to Frieza's spaceship, and felt as the warrior's power level continued to rise, until he suddenly transformed into the legendary state of the Super Saiyan. Frieza looked at the young man in horror, as he knew that the Super Saiyan line was no joke. He took a few steps back, terrified. "It’s those eyes..." Frieza said to himself, "They have the same eyes!" Frieza looked the young man in the eyes, and seemed to hear Goku whisper the word "Frieza". King Cold looked at the golden aura surrounding the man. "So this is a Super Saiyan..." he said to himself. Frieza clenched his fists. "I will not fall again!" he shouted, and jumped up into the air, quickly producing a massive Supernova ball. "Let's see you stop this one, Super Saiyan!" he shouted, as he threw the energy ball. The young man stood on the spot, and didn't move, even when the energy ball hit him. The ball embedded into the ground and covered the boy. Frieza stood and laughed at the crater being created. "Talk about losing your temper..." laughed King Cold. "Shut up!" shouted Frieza, and looked on at the energy ball, suddenly changing his facial expression from evil to horrified. The young man had caught the ball and was now holding it above him as his own weapon. "I think you dropped this," he smirked, as he threw the ball back at Frieza and King Cold. Both father and son jumped clear of the explosion, whilst the mysterious youth also vanished from his spot. Frieza looked down at the ground, unaware that the boy had moved. "That had to do it!" he said, "He's nowhere to be seen..!" "HEY! FRIEZA!" came a familiar voice from behind him. Frieza turned round, along with his father, and saw the boy standing on a nearby cliff top. He shot an energy blast at the pair, making them both jump clear quickly. King Cold jumped aside, whilst Frieza jumped into the air. "When I get hold of that stupid monkey, I'll..." Frieza was interrupted by a shout of rage from above him. There was the Super Saiyan youth, wielding his sword, and plummeting towards Frieza. Frieza was frozen in place with fear. The boy merely yelled and struck his blade straight through the galactic tyrant's body from head to toe. Frieza was floating in mid-air - completely motionless. The boy merely stared at him... until Frieza's left slowly started sliding away from his right. He eventually split clear in two, much to King Cold's horror. The boy then repeatedly slashed Frieza's body into smaller and smaller pieces, until he was mere chunks of his former self. And with a final mighty energy blast, the mighty Frieza had finally been silenced for good. Gohan, Vegeta and the others watched on as Frieza was obliterated. Red was staring in amazement at the effortlessness in which Frieza was killed. "Who is this guy!?" he thought to himself, "And where did he come from?" King Cold stood atop his ship - watching Frieza's ashes drift slowly to the floor. He clenched his fists and then turned to the boy. His frown soon turned into a smile. "Good work..." said the King to the boy, "You Super Saiyans are indeed a force to be reckoned with." The boy merely stood with his golden aura flaring wildly. "I have a proposition for you..." continued the King, "How would you like to take Frieza's place as my son? Think of it, boy. We would rule the universe!" Back with the others, Nail's ears twitched when he heard King Cold's proposal. "He's trying to get him to join him..!" he said out loud. Raditz and Red turned to Nail. "He wouldn't dare!" shouted Raditz, "Unless... he still has his original brutish Saiyan nature..." The boy looked at the floor for a few seconds. "Don't do it!" burst-out Raditz. The boy turned and saw the group, as did King Cold. "What?" he said, "You've gathered a group of spectators too?" The boy merely looked at the group of people and flinched slightly. "They're here?" he thought to himself. Raditz didn't know if the boy had responded or not, so decided to take matters into his own hands. "If that Super Saiyan joins up with him, then we'll all be finished!" shouted Raditz, transforming into a Super Saiyan, "and I don't really fancy that conclusion, so I'm taking Cold out by myself!" Raditz dashed at the King violently, surprising both the boy and the King. "Another Super Saiyan!?" shouted the King. "Take this!" shouted Raditz, as he threw an energy wave at the King. King Cold was caught in the wave and shot into a nearby cliff. The wave had pierced his chest and drilled straight through. He lay against the cliff with blood dripping from his wound. He looked weakly at the two Super Saiyans opposite him. "I'll give you one chance to leave while you still can, and stay away from this part of the universe," said Raditz firmly. "Y-Yes!" said the King weakly, "I will! I'm not like my son, forgive and forget..!" With that, the King gradually stood to his feet and limped to his ship. "Stand aside, fools!" shouted a nearby voice from the crowd. Raditz, the boy and King Cold turned round to see Vegeta in the air. "Letting him live will be a huge mistake!" he shouted, "I'll finish him off if you won't!" "Vegeta!" shouted Red, "Leave him be!" "Silence, Saibaman!" shouted Vegeta, "I'll show him the consequences of messing with the Saiyan race! GALICK GUN, FIRE!" Vegeta's Galick Gun hurtled towards King Cold, and instantly blew him to bits. Raditz frowned at Vegeta. "Even after a year of peace," said Raditz, "You've chosen to remain a cold-blooded killer." "I'm the Saiyan Prince..." laughed Vegeta, "It's what I do best." Red and the others flew over to the battlefield. Red was the first to speak to the youth. "You have incredible power," smiled Red, "Taking on Frieza and his father single handedly is no easy matter." "Thanks," said the boy, "It needed to be done. But I didn't actually come here for that purpose." "Something else brought you here?" asked Raditz. "I'm here to meet Goku," replied the boy, "but it looks like he hasn't returned yet." "You know my dad?" asked Gohan. "You're Goku's son, huh?" said the boy, "That means you must be Gohan." "How do you know about Kakarot?" asked Vegeta, "Wait... I get it... You met him in space, right?" "Y-Yeah," stuttered the boy, "That's right." "Sounds like Kakarot's had a pretty wild ride..." thought Vegeta, "Meeting another Super Saiyan in space... I wouldn't be surprised if he was ten times stronger than this boy after his travels... It tears me apart!" "Anyway," said the boy, "Goku should be arriving in a spot about half a mile from here in about 10 minutes, I'll lead you there if you want?" "My dad's coming home?" cheered Gohan. "Frieza only just beat him back," smiled the boy, "He didn't want to arrive after, or he knew he'd get his rear handed to him again." "Well, " said Red, "Sounds like you're quite a fan of Kakarot's... Lead us to where he'll land." The boy did so, and the group of warriors set off following the mysterious Super Saiyan. Raditz was trying to talk to the boy - asking him his name and what not, but the boy seemed rather shy and remained elusive for the time being. Raditz understood and instead talked about how he and Goku transformed on Namek. "So, you're a Saiyan too?" asked the boy. "I am," said Raditz, "I'm Kakarot's brother, Raditz." "That's cool," smiled the boy, "Looks like being a great warrior runs in the family, huh? That wave that you hit Cold with was pretty powerful." Raditz smiled, and continued to fly alongside the boy. The boy then looked on ahead with a stern look on his face. "Goku has a brother?" he thought to himself, "I never knew about that..." Eventually, the group landed in a rocky region and sat in silence. Vegeta sat further away from the group, as sitting with one Super Saiyan was bad enough, but now another had appeared from nowhere. "This is absurd..." thought Vegeta, "There were only 8 Saiyan survivors when Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza. Let's see... Myself, Nappa, Raditz, Kakarot, Turles, Paragas, Broly and Tarble... Assuming that idiot Tarble hasn't gotten himself killed that makes 8... Including Kakarot's kid makes 9 at the most. Now this kid has come along and proves that there was another... How did he escape the planet? Where has he been for all these years? And why didn't I know about him?" The boy occasionally kept on looking over to Vegeta. "Is that really him..?" he thought to himself. "Why do you keep looking over here?" shouted Vegeta. "No reason... Sorry..." said the boy quietly. "He's got the right attitude to be him..." thought the boy. The boy's thoughts were suddenly scrambled as a small space pod - similar to the ones of the Ginyu Force - smashed through the sky and into the ground near the group. "Woah," said Krillin, "Talk about a slam-bang entrance." The pod had crashed into the ground and made a giant crater. It remained still for a few moments, but the door soon opened with a creak. A hand pulled the figure inside out of the pod, and it stood up to look around. The legendary Goku had returned to Earth - in a rather strange attire opposed to his regular outfit of orange and blue. This was like a half beaten Saiyan armour top with a frilly collar and dark red bottoms. The group cheered to see their friend again. "Err... Hey guys." said Goku, looking rather confused. "What took you so long, Dad?" smiled Gohan. Goku walked out of the crater to join his friends. "How did you know I was gonna land here?" he asked. "This guy told us," said Vegeta, "Don't know who he is, don't know where he's from, but he knew that you'd land here and when." "But... that’s impossible," said Goku, "We've never even met before..?" "Then he's a liar as well..." said Vegeta, "Come clean boy, just who are you!?" "Leave him alone, Vegeta," put-in Red, "He transformed into a Super Saiyan, took on Frieza and his father and won with ease - I think he's proved whose side he's on." "He beat Frieza?" said Goku, "and a Super Saiyan at his age? Wow! This guy's something special!" The boy looked at his feet. "Could I have a private word with you, Goku?" the boy asked. "Sure," said Goku, "Don't worry about a thing, guys. He's not a bad guy if he took on Frieza. Back in a second." Goku and the boy then flew off to an area out of ear shed of the others. "I don't care if he did beat Frieza," thought Vegeta, as the two flew away, "He can't be a Saiyan! There were only eight Saiyans alive when Planet Vegeta blew up!" Goku and the boy soon landed and began a conversation that would change the future... Category:Fan Fiction